


Bellamy Blake Was Always The Better Person

by Pikelet184



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikelet184/pseuds/Pikelet184
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake has haunted Clarke's dreams since elementary school.</p>
<p>First timer - Written for the Bellarke Fanfiction March Flash Fic Competition.</p>
<p>Max 300 words and the prompt was 'Dreams'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellamy Blake Was Always The Better Person

Bellamy Blake was always the better person.

It started in elementary school when Bellamy Blake, the known naughty boy in class, gave Clarke a Valentine’s Day card. It was handmade and had a drawing of two stick people – a King and a Princess holding hands. On the card he’d printed in neat handwriting, ‘Please make my dreams come true’. Clarke had felt excited butterflies in her belly, from then on Clarke and Bellamy were in separable.

However, as she got older, Clarke didn’t want to play with boys anymore, not when she could play dolls and dress ups with the other girls. Bellamy was heartbroken at the rejection; his eyes turned sad and he wandered off without a word. 

One day in middle school, Bellamy approached Clarke as she was sitting with her friends. Ignoring the other girls teasing about why he wasn’t in detention, Bellamy asked Clarke if she would be his girlfriend - she felt the excited butterflies again. Noticing his hopeful expression, she wanted to say yes, but she was embarrassed by all her friends laughing at them. She said “no”, and watched as his eyes dimmed and he walked away. 

Through high school, she watched Bellamy become a delinquent, constantly breaking school rules. She always avoided him, but when she dared to sneak a peek, his eyes were always looking at her full of sorrow. She knew she was a coward.

Throughout the years, those sad eyes haunted her dreams and left a mark on her soul.

At their ten year reunion, Clarke finally found the courage and took a chance – walking straight up to him, she said “Please, make my dreams come true.”  
Bellamy’s eyes lit up his entire face as he pulled her into a hug.

Bellamy Blake was always the better person.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr under - peetaspikelets


End file.
